


Listen to Me, Sow

by casualpastelgay



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Hmmm, sometimes it's not a good idea to poke a vampire~





	Listen to Me, Sow

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I got on tumblr and some anons over at @dirtydiabolikloversconfessions(TUMBLR) wanted a full length smut from me. It has been requested before for Laito as well, albeit that was a while ago, but I never actually did it, I might later though. Have fun, sinners. What’s in this? Let’s see, some window sex, some denial, some masturbation, some blood, some overstimulation, and lots of Yuma being a dick. Good luck. ;D

You raked your fingers through your hair, nibbling on your lip as you pace from the windows lining one side of your room to the large, heavy door on the other wall. Yuma had told you not to go to school today, but you weren’t sure  _why._

You walked to your closet and pulled the door open, determined to get your uniform and go to school, important exams were coming up and you didn’t want to miss any study time. You reached up to grab the hanger for your uniform but were caught off guard by a large hand obscuring your vision and a deep voice growling in your ear.

“What did I just say to you less than an hour ago, Sow?” Yuma wrapped his opposite arm around your waist and pulled you back against him. He bent your body so you could feel every inch of his cool skin pressed against your thin pajamas. “You’re gonna be mine today, yeah?”

“But exams are coming up,” you rushed out a shaky plea. Yuma was a lot more aggressive today than he usually was. He liked to drink your blood sometimes before school but something was different today, very different.

“I don’t give a fuck.” Yuma growled, leaning his head down to brush his fangs against your shoulder and drag them up to your neck. You tensed, expecting the pain of his fangs piercing your skin. Instead of fangs, you felt his lips sucking against your collarbone. You gasped and shuddered, there was no doubt in your mind about how  _good_ it felt.

“Yuma, what are you-” You started, only to be cut off by him.

“You want me to bite you?” Yuma asked dangerously, moving his mouth to your ear and nipping very gently on it. “How’s this?” He tugged on your earlobe with his teeth, biting hard enough to keep it in his mouth, but not hard enough for his teeth to hurt you.

Your mind reeled in confusion, he was being so unnaturally gentle with you. There was still a harsh edge to his voice but it was odd enough that it kept you completely on edge. You were about to ask him what he was doing again but you were cut off by him tugging you backwards.

Yuma whirled you around to face him, you were a bit dazzled by the speed at which he turned you but before you could come to terms with that, his lips were pressing harshly against your own. You shuddered and let out a small moan in response to his actions, which seemed to only drive him on. He forced his tongue between your lips and stroked it across your teeth.

One of his arms had snaked around the small of your back, and the other was grasping tightly at your chin, prying your jaws open. His tongue slipped between your teeth and tasted your own. His tongue tasted sweet like sugar with a tang of something salty, like blood. His earthy scent surrounded you as he continued kissing you. You tried to pull away to breathe but he wouldn’t let you. When you tired to take steps backwards he walked with you until your back was pressed against a window.

He released your lower back and pressed his forearm against the window, you heard the dull slam next to your ear as he pulled his face away from yours, still holding onto your chin. “What’s wrong Sow, I thought you deserved a reward for being a good little piglet. It appears I was wrong.”

His hand went from your chin to your throat, pressing firmly against it so if you moved your head even a little it would cause even worse pain that it already did. Yuma pressed his lips to yours again, his fangs nipping at your open mouth.

He held your throat until you started to go limp, then he moved his fangs over your neck and pierced through your skin, sucking fiercely. He had your wrists pinned against the window as he feasted. He moaned low against your neck as you shook from the strain of being drunk from and having just been choked enough to almost faint.

Yuma removed his fangs from your neck and moved away slightly so he could look at your tear streaked face. “That’s what I like to see, a little desperate Sow.” He cooed, pulling your wrists together so he could hold them with one hand.

“I’ve got something to tell you.” He said, a seriousness to his low voice you hadn’t heard so pronounced before. “So you better  _listen to me, Sow.”_  He moved the hand not holding your wrists down to the low neckline of your pajama top, his cold finger traced against the skin above it.

“I can’t believe you would wear something like this when I had to wake you today, it’s like you wanted me to fuck you, yeah?” Yuma growled, smirking when your cheeks turned pink. You were about to open your mouth to retort but he continued. “I was going to  _ignore_ the fact that you  _obviously_ want me to take you in ways you’ve never experienced.” He pressed himself closer to you. “But the fact that you kept these pretty pajamas on for me proves that you just want me to tear them off you.”

You gasped as he sliced his finger down the buttons of your pajama top, then pulled it open. “Not bad for a dirty Sow such as yourself.” He chuckled darkly, lowering his head to trace his tongue around one of your nipples. You gasped out moans as he used his mouth to torment one nipple and his hand on the other. You felt wetness start to seep between your legs as he continued to play with you.

Yuma pulled his hand away from your nipple and started to bite the nipple which was still between his lips. You cried out as your sweet blood pooled in his mouth. You heard the rustling of clothing, so you peered downward to see Yuma had practically ripped off his own pants. You saw the bulge in his boxers and shank against the window slightly in fear, but you couldn’t deny how utterly  _aroused_  you were.

He lowered you to your knees, the hand holding your wrists together moved to your hair, his other hand was positioned at the zipper of his boxers. “You see what you’ve done, Sow?” He questioned, you closed your eyes as he pulled his underwear down, earning you a hard tug on your hair.

You yelped in pain, giving Yuma the opportunity to press his dick into your mouth. You gurgled in surprise and Yuma laughed. “You look so pitiful Sow.” He used your hair to bob your head on his dick. “Now give me a good suck, yeah?” He commanded.

You did as you were instructed, moving your mouth along his length once you found a pace. You glanced up his face after a while and were shocked to see his eyes screwed shut and his mouth twisted at the corners. He opened his mouth and let out deep moans. They sounded raspier than when he drank your blood, and it made you feel so desperate to be filled. Filled by  _Yuma._

Yuma removed his dick from your mouth, it pulsed and twitched as he released onto your face. “Mmmm, good Sow.” He moaned, tugging your hair until you stood again. He pressed his body against yours, the cool glass of the window and his cool skin doing nothing to settle the immense warmth inside you.

He kept you pinned against the window with his body while he pulled your pajama top completely off you, then kissed down from your throat to the waistline of your shorts. You trembled as he rubbed his fingers against your clothed opening. “You’re so wet, dirty Sow.” He growled, then dug his nails into your shorts and tore them off.

Your panties were soaked with your desire and Yuma reveled in that as he teased a finger between your lower lips, then pressed his lips over where your clit would be. “Please,” you begged weakly, your legs shaking as you stared wide-eyed at Yuma crouched between your legs.

“As much as I’d love to take you now, I don’t think you’ve suffered enough.” Yuma growled, nipping his teeth into your panties and ripping them off so you’re completely exposed to him. Yuma then slowly rose to his feet and shrugged off his shirt, then looked at you with a cool expression in his eyes. “Finger yourself.” He demand sharply.

“Wha-”

“You heard me.” Yuma snapped, taking a step away from you. “Finger yourself.”

You shakily obeyed, moving one hand to your entrance. Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment, you pumped a finger inside, your walls spasm around the single finger, you clenched your jaw as you feel yourself need more and more. You added a second finger, then a third, you pumped faster, but still nothing but desire coils inside of you.

Yuma laughed at you darkly. “You see that, Sow? You’re so desperate to ride my dick that you can’t even pleasure yourself.” He watched you writhed and whimpered, lazily tugging on his length. “You want to cum?”

You nodded in a haze your fingers quickening their pace again. You could feel your orgasm building, you were right on the edge when Yuma grabbed your wrists and twisted your around so you were facing your faint refection in the window. “You see that, Sow? How filthy you are? How desperate you are?” He spoke roughly into your ear as he rubbed his dick against your needy lips.

“Please, Yuma, please!” You whined, bucking your hips against him as he teased your opening relentlessly. He only responded by pressing your upper half against the window and moving a hand to rub your clit in slow circles. You choked out pleas for him to stop, to do anything but tease you, but he continued.

“You’re making a mess of your floor, Sow.” Yuma teased, licking your ear as he continued his teasing assault pf your pussy. You mumbled out nonsense as you melted into your intense desire. You were writhing in denied agony as he continued rubbing you with his fingers and his dick, never letting you over the edge.

You heard him grunt as he pulled his hand away from your entrance, you saw the reflection of him in the window raise his hand to his mouth to lick his fingers. You shudder at the display. “Y-y-yuma…” You begged, tears streaming down your face as all you could do was wait.

Yuma turned you to face him, pressing your back against the window once more, then lowered himself to nestle his face between your thighs. He slid his tongue between your lips and started pumping it quickly. You screamed out pleasured curses immediately as he tongue fucked you with a fervor. You felt yourself clenching on his tongue for a moment, but he pulled his mouth away from you instantly, causing you to choke out sobs of disbelief and agony.

Yuma raised himself to his feet and grabbed your thigh with one hand your hair once again with the other, He pressed an intense kiss to your lips then moaned against your mouth. “You’re not going to be able to think once I’m done with you.” You whimpered at his remark, but it turned into a scream as his length slowly pressed itself into you.

He didn’t wait for a moment, he pounded at you against the window, grunting against your lips, then your ear, then buried his fangs in your neck. You wailed as you braced yourself against the window as you came on him, but he didn’t stop.

“You wanted this, begged for it, yeah?” He groaned as you screamed his name. “You kept telling me to fuck you, now you want me to  _stop?”_ You writhed and bucked against him as he hit his dick against your sweet spot in endless quick successions. “I’m  _never_ going to stop fucking you.”

You came continuously, your strength draining from you with each thrust. Yuma noticed and uses it as an excuse to lift you. He kept you on his length somehow as he moved you to your bed, and then he was back to pounding into you. He grunted and growled, biting at your neck, your ears, your lips, even your nose on occasion as he fucked you.

Yuma’s stamina knew no bounds, he made no effort to go slower as you felt yourself slipping away out of exhaustion. Yuma laughed, “I don’t care if you faint.” He leaned down to kiss your ear, then spoke into it gruffly. “You’re mine now, and when you wake up I’ll fill your needy cunt again.” You let out a soft sighing whine at his statement and you heard only one more sentence before passing out:

“You’ll never get away from me.”


End file.
